Season 1 (DVD)
''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Season 1 ''is a 2-disc DVD set featuring the first 13 half-hour episodes of ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'', including all the episodes produced for ''Grim & Evil'', as well as the first five half-hour episodes produced for the main series. It was released on September 18, 2007 by Warner Home Video. "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''-'' Full Details, Plus Front & Rear Cover Art, For Grim 1st Season Release"-''TVShowsOnDVD'' http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Grim-Adventures-Billy-Mandy/7591 Episodes included Disc 1: Disc 1 includes all the Billy and Mandy ''segments produced for [[Grim & Evil|''Grim & Evil]]'' in the order that they were shown when the series was split into its own standalone series, as well as "Battle of the Bands", one of the segments produced for the main series. * "Meet the Reaper/Skeletons in the Water Closet/Opposite Day" * "Get Out of My Head!/Look Alive!/Mortal Dilemma" * "Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R"/Recipe for Disaster/A Dumb Wish" * "Grim or Gregory?/Grim vs. Mom/Tastes Like Chicken" * "Something Stupid This Way Comes/A Grim Surprise/Beasts and Barbarians" * "Billy's Growth Spurt/Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator/Tickle Me Mandy" * "Billy & the Bully/To Eris Human/Big Trouble in Billy's Basement" * "Battle of the Bands/Little Rock of Horrors/Dream a Little Dream" Disc 2: Disc 2 includes the first five half-hour episodes produced specifically for the main ''Billy and Mandy '' series. *"Toadblatt's School of Sorcery/Educating Grim/It's Hokey Mon!" *"Night of the Living Grim/Brown Evil (Parts 1 and 2)" *"Mandy the Merciless/Creating Chaos/The Really Odd Couple" *"Who Killed Who?/Tween Wolf" *"Grim in Love/Crushed/Love is Evol Spelled Backwards" Bonus features * Commentary on "Battle of the Bands/Little Rock of Horror/Dream a Little Dream" with Maxwell Atoms and Billy (voiced by Richard Horvitz) * A "Behind the Fiends" Featurette with Maxwell Atoms * "Mandyisms" (A collection of Mandy's phrases from the beginning of each episode) * "Burp-O-Rama" ("Night of the Living Grim/Brown Evil (Parts 1 and 2)" with burping sounds throughout the episodes) * "Skarr-O-Vision" ("Evil Con Carne/Emotional Skarr/Evil Goes Wild" shown with Skarr's facial scar over the screen) * A music video for Voltaire's "BRAINS!" * A Mr. Snuggles virtual pet * Bonus episodes of [[Evil Con Carne|''Evil Con Carne]] ("Evil Con Carne/Emotional Skarr/Evil Goes Wild" and "Evil on Trial/The Smell of Vengeance (Parts 1 and 2)") Trivia *As an Easter egg, the end credit theme for ''Grim & Evil'''' plays in the end credits if you play the episodes with the French language track on. "Billy and Mandy Season 1 DVD Easter Egg" - ''YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZj7nFOcb0Y *In the menu of disc 1, a backwards message by Maxwell Atoms saying "This message is played backwards for no particular reason. Play the DVD" can be heard.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzdAX_DE11Q *This DVD set is now out-of-print, and is one of the rarest Cartoon Network DVDs that have ever gotten a commercial release. *''4 Kid Favorites: The Hall of Fame Collection Vol. 3'', a collection for Cartoon Network released on June 23, 2015, includes Disc 1 of this set as one of the discs. *A commercial for this set, shown on Cartoon Network and Boomerang during, and included on other Cartoon Network DVDs from, the time that the set was originally released, revealed a prototype cover that was made but not used, which features artwork that looks much different from the final version's artwork. Gallery DVD covers GrimAdvBillyMandy_S1_rear.jpg|Back cover. Prototype_cover.jpg|Prototype/beta cover. Discs 15249538203338519959.jpg|Disc 1 DVD Menus Disc 1 Dvd11.jpg|Main Menu. Dvd13.jpg|Episode menu. Dvd12.jpg|Set up menu. Dvd14.jpg|Trailers menu. Disc 2 Dvd21.jpg|Main Menu. Dvd23.jpg|Episode Menu. Dvd22.jpg|Set Up menu. Dvd24.jpg|Extras menu. References Category:Merchandise Category:Home Media